


An Intern-vention [Podfic]

by blackglass, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Intervention, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "An Intern-vention" by nessismore.</p><p>"In which The Avengers take it upon themselves to find a cure for the major case of UST going on with the Star Spangled with a Plan and Dr. Foster's intern."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intern-vention [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Intern-vention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789955) by [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/nessismore). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 11:56  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/an%20intern-vention.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/intern-vention).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for "Fluff & Smut Week" for Darcy x Steve Month! I had to wait AN ENTIRE WEEK to post this, which was torture because this came out SO FUCKING CUTE and I'm so excited about it. Thanks to reena_jenkins for recording this with me!


End file.
